lost trust
by lastdragonrider
Summary: you know all transfans somehow end up in the transformer world? well this one different this is a story on a girl who a police but a different type of police. but she hides many secrets some that no one should see or hear. will she let the bots help her heal and trust once more or will she run and hide away for ever? side/oc/sunny or prowl/oc and jazz/oc
1. prologue

**ray: hi all this is redone of the firs as you can see**

**hearone: she ash her brother for help**

**ray:sorry if its fast i proms it will get longer over time it jest takes time**

**herone: sorry on her writing if its bad **

**ray:i have a disability so to say i have a hard time with my writing.**

**hearone: she is going to school **

**ray: so if your jest going to say the the same thing on my writing don't comment**

**hearone: it be nice if you help her out in stead **

**ray: i like that very much and thanks all who are wiling to read it **

**hearone: transformers are is not hers go to there right full owners **

* * *

_though_

_'though in dream world'_

_dream world_

"normal"

**_"twin__ bond"_**

_flashbacks_

* * *

Name: Racheal  
Other names: ray, midnight, mid, and night  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
height: 5` 2"  
Eye color: blue  
Job: space police or police protectors of all space.  
Job rank: second in command  
Description: light dirty blonde hair comes to the bottom of the shoulder blade and hair is slightly curly. She is well built with some muscles on the arms and a flat stomach, legs are thick and are used for running and swimming. Skinny, but has a thin waist always and has a belt on. Her light tan skin in the summer, but looks more pale in winter. She has pants on, and the blue and red shirts are her favorite to wear at school. Racheal uses dark grey and white eyeshadow,and brown mascara ,but she doesn't usually wear has some shoes that are black and are Nike that are meant for running.

* * *

I look at all the boxes I had packed for my trip to california. I was doing something special for my school. I was going to a public school for my dad was in this state and well I didn't want to be stuck with my mom, at all. so I look over the boxes when a knock came from my door I went to get it squeezing throw all the boxes that touched the ceiling. I opened it to see two moving trucks I pointed at the stuff letting the six men I who were to help me move to california for this school year. I helped them get it all to the truck once done I pay them to get it to my new home in california. I then grabbed my cat and the few things not packed and put it in my car as I drove it to the hotel I was staying at for to night. tomorrow i was to head to california but not before I said goodbye to all my friends

I slowed down at a rest stop it was 12:00 at night and it had no Signs on staying here for the night. So I went to the bathroom then back to my car let my cat out to go to the bathroom. He then came back in and I lay down for the night. I had stay longer then expected I had said goodbye to my best friend she did not like it then said she come out to meet me on brake. I had told her brother who wanted to come and live with me that he could if wanted to. She then said they would move in with me but at thanksgiving break they come out. So I lay there but I then I felt something off, something odd but old, as I slowly fell to sleep for the night after the long drive.

* * *

-Dreams-

When I open my eyes I was in the woods near my home I think. It look normal then I saw big blue eyes but they look like light from a flash light. "Human we need your help" it said.  
"yes your help" said another voice as more eye flash light blue fell on me a total of twelve eyes that I counted.  
"Add us human"  
"you are different human"  
"you are strange human" the only female voice well I think it was female with how it sounded.  
"You will save so many"  
"add us to live on"  
"your help is nee-"  
"stop! I am not human I lost my human self a long time ago. What you need my help? Tell me now then!" I said not happy over this they seemed shocked over my words backing up.  
"Will you help are kind then" said the first one  
"yes I will. what is it you need me to do?" I said to them.  
"You shall find out but you must pass the test" said the female then wherever we were vanish.

* * *

-End of dream-

Her eyes shot open then she sat up in the seat started the engine and left the place. Never seeing the land had changed and there was a mustang police car or the fact that a con was sitting next to her recharging and was startled awake from her driving away suddenly. He watched her drive off something had waked her up, but he didn't care at the moment falling asleep once more.**  
**

* * *

**Ok so I need help with my writing so if you want to help me and are not a guest jest sand message now if you don't want to do that or are a gust email me.**

**"midnightberry4 " is my address ill get to you as soon as i can. **

**till the earth burns in fire and the sky is red like blood**

**the last dragon rider**


	2. chapter 1: a new home & friends

**ray: hi all this is the next chapter**

**herone: yes new (blows fire) chapter**

**ray: don't scare them sheesh**

**herone: fine transformers is not ray they go to there rightful owners**

**ray: wish i owned them**

* * *

_though_

_'though in dream world'_

_dream world_

"normal"

**_"twin__ bond"_**

_flashbacks_

* * *

**new oc are alewar Adelfried or officer ****Adelfried he is ray commanding office rays name on the field is midnight. they do not know her real name ok that all cleaned up.**

* * *

********I look out the window of the car I was driving in. to my right was my cat he was a ghost like gray, with green/yellow eyes he was small and loved to cuddle up in your lap, I had named him sideswipe. So here I was driving to my new home I was staying here for the next year for school and it was the week before the beginning of school. I smiled as I pull onto the street I need to be on 24th street. Halfway there I pull into my new home from the time being, I had gotten it cheaper and found a job fast out here. as I stepped out of the car holding my cat and my other things I need. I then went and I opened the door and look around it was three bedrooms, living room, dining/kitchen, two bathrooms, and a grudge for my small blue car with flame paint around the wheels in many colors of blue. I went inside each of the rooms looking in first was my office, second was my art room, and then my bedroom. It was early morning the sun was just barely up in the sky. I was so tired that I went to my bedroom having set up the litter box for side and his food and water was all so up. I then went and lay in my bed slowly closing my eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
"Knock, knock, bang" I ground as I got up rolling off the bed, I look to my bedroom door getting up and marching down to the living room. I look at the door then to the clock that lay right across the room from me 12:45 wow I slept for some time. I then opened the door to see a mom with her son I think. I look at them tiredly as the woman smiled "hi my names Judy Witwicky and this is my son Sam. it's so nice to meet you!" she said happily I then laugh thinking of the movie I had seen not too long ago with my siblings.  
"Is it spelled W-I-t-w-I-c-k-y" I said trying to hide my giggles she look at me shocked "oh don't tell me the camaro is really bumblebee who not of this planet" I said then I laugh at my own comment over it. I saw their faces in shock I slow down my laughing and look at them oddly. "what I was joking! Ok so you don't know British sarcasm. So what you need?" I said she look like more relieved than anything.  
"Well are you doing anything later today" she said I shook my head no and she smiled happily. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight, I'll send my son to pick you up then" she said I smiled and nodded.  
"fine by me" I said she smiled then left across the street to her home her son right behind her, I smiled and closed the door. I then went and got in my painting outfit, and went to my art room I had and started to paint. It`s window was looking out to the street, I missed my old home it was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. It was nice being so far away and herone oh how I loved it at that time. I was glad for the time away from the world and its mayhem oh it was nice. no ray stop I can't go on with it, stop it, I must stop, I'm here to save some race and do school work stop thinking over home it will only make you more home sick. So I sat there panting a dragon on the paper it was different from my normal drawings of dragons it look robotic. I then stopped hearing a knock on my door, I got up and went to the door and opened it. Standing there was the boy Sam he look shy he had short brown hair with a light tan he also had light green eyes and had on a gray t-shirt with some simple jeans. He look a bit scrawny but hey I was small! he look at me I was in paint covered pants and shirt with some paint on my face and arms "yes what is it Sam" I said it plainly to him.  
"Oh ah mom said for me to come get you but I'm guessing you wont to wash up and all that up," he said he sound frightened of me I nodded to him.  
"Yes come in all be done in 25 mines ok" I said he nod and stepped in then his jaw fell open to look at my living room I left him heading up to my room. I cleaned up got changed into a rich blue shirt on the front was the riders mark it was a golden dragon sleeping with a blue orb in the center being one color of blue with words 'dragon rider' in gold letters, on the back was 'good and evil one cannot stop fighting' in bold golden words. I then came down stairs I look over to their home to see two new vehicles one red the other yellow they look nice but I like my blue car more. I smiled as he lead me inside the house there was three boys and a girl in the room the girl look like Mikaela Banes from the movie. I smiled at her and waved she nod but rush to Sam hugging him. I then look at the other three all of them smiled at me.  
"Hi the named bee" said the first boy to my left he had blond hair with a yellow t-shirt that had a bee on it with a jacket on with black racing stripes he was as tall as Sam with jeans and yellow tannins and bright blue eyes.  
"The names side" said the male next to him he was few inches taller than bee had blond hair with red streaks on the tip of it and red shirt, jeans and red shoes and same blue eyes as bee. he smiled at me I just nod I had push my emotion down a long time ago. he then pointed to the male next to him "that sunny my twin" he said with a grin.  
"I told you not to call me that" he said angrily to his brother how he said it most female who'd have ran. I look at him he was the same as his brother but yellow shirt, shoes, and streaks in hair but his shirt was a button one, it was all the way undone showing his six pack and his muscles I rolled my eyes as bad as herone.  
"nice to meet you bee, side, and sunny" I said then mess with them show some gold flowed into my eye color making them jump and making me smiled when Sam mom called us in for dinner we sat and eat. I listened and whenever the three look at me I'd mess with them by changing my eye color golden slightly making them scared then I'd laugh. After some time it was time to go I'd laugh and smile throw the whole time at the house. the mom seemed to want me there more often. As I got ready to leave the female stood up and reached her hand out with a smile on her face.  
"hi the names Mikaela sorry we never meet I'm sam`s friend" she said happily I look at her then nod not even taking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you and sorry I don't shake hands anymore" I said bluntly startling her and Sam's family the three boys look puzzled. All their faces said why? It was normal for me to see it.  
"Why not? It's like custom" said bee I look at him all emotion left my face hiding me from showing it at all.  
"Why? Well my job back where I lived to do that was well...pretty much your death wish." I said then look at all their faces. "I got to go see you all later" I said reaching for the door and opened it and stepped outside, closing it behind me and rush off to my home and opened the door slamming it shut and locking it as well. Trust can simply be mist place and other times it will hurt the most.I felt the hot tears rush down my cheek and ran upstairs to my office and sat in my seat looking over the files on my desk. I curl up in my chair crying my eyes out in pain and sadness over the fact, I am forever scarred over not trusting someone or anyone. I also cry over the loss of one of the rookie I trained him and five other friends I knew. Then the phone went off I picked it up and hiding my sadness over the loss.  
"midnight are you ok" said my commanding officer alewar Adelfried was his full name me and some other called him 'triple A' instead of his name it was long unless out on the field at the moment. I am his second in command he trust me but he knew I was and am a mystery to him, my trust was hard to get now and he knew that. "Midnight please says something I know you miss him but you can't do anything over it" he said I stayed silent not trusting my mouth. "mid I know it's hard I'll see you in a month I hope your better by then midnight be safe" he said then hung up I placed the phone on its setting thing and cry some more till I was out.

* * *

Dream world

When I opened my eyes I was in the same place as I meet the glowing eyes but this time there was only one set on me. "Little one why do you cry?" it was the female one.  
"I cry in hopes of my friends being safe, I cry for not trusting much, I cry for my loss, I cry for hope, and forgiveness. I just want it all to go away" I said crying harder then I felt a hand on me I look to see a female transformer holding me close to her spark, as I jest cry one of her fingers rubbing my back.  
"Hush little one, hush little one, don't worry they're safe" she said my cries turned into silent wipers the femme smiled at me sadly.  
"Why was I not faster? I could have made it to them" I said angry at myself the femme look at me sadly.  
"Hush little one I'm here you will never be alone ever again" she said I froze alone is that my problem am I always alone 'yes I was always alone'  
"what's your name then?" I said as I wiped the tears away she smiled at me.  
"My name is Solus Prime and you are" she said I look at her  
"Racheal but most call me ray" I said she smiled at me then placed me down on the ground. I look up to her." thanks for that" I said she nod.  
"Any thing for the new all spark anything" she said then it faded.  
"New all spark! What there a new all spark?" I yelled but it was too late as I opened my eyes to see.

End of dream

* * *

Ray opened her eyes tiredly as she look to the clock in the room seeing it read 11:45 pm she got up slowly and went to her bedroom and flopped on the bed and was out. Side had watched her heat signal change from one room to the next. He had heard her cry some time ago and some male had called her not knowing of her crying beforehand. When he and sunny his twin had heard her voice it was like a river on a gentle flow she look nice. She was definitely smaller than us but she looks nice the way she moved, she had some curves and femme like face as well as voice. Her eyes look to hide sadness and loss but, what they saw the most was a fire it brined in her blue eyes. Then out of nowhere her eyes gave off a golden color in it she did this to us the whole time there. She found it fun to do to us. I felt my spark break when she was crying, but it was in pain rather than joy other than that. That was all she did. As I slowly drifted off to recharge wondering on that girl.

* * *

**Ok so I need help with my writing so if you want to help me and are not a guest jest sand message now if you don't want to do that or are a gust email me.**

**"midnightberry4 " is my address ill get to you as soon as i can. **

**till the earth burns in fire and the sky is red like blood**

**the last dragon rider**


	3. Chapter 2: the rookie and pain

**ray: hi all this is the next chapter**

**herone: yes new (blows fire) chapter**

**ray: don't scare them sheesh**

**herone: fine transformers is not ray they go to there rightful owners**

**ray: wish i owned them**

* * *

_though_

_'though in dream world'_

_dream world_

"normal"

**_"twin__ bond"_**

_flashbacks_

* * *

I got up growling I was so not a morning person at all, as a pounding on the door I sat up at the foot of my bed was my cat. he opened one eye saying 'get the door its annoying' I smiled at my cat "yah I'll go get it but you're coming with me" I said picking up my cat placing him in my arms. As I was going to the door I opened it to see the boy named bee. "Hay what you need little bee" I said sweetly to him he smiled at me.  
"I was wondering if-" he never finished seeing as Sam had push him away from the door and smiled at me as I leaned on the door frame.  
"Hey ray you doing anything" said Sam I look at him oddly.  
"Yah I was going to play some halo reach later but you got me up this morning. So why are you asking?" I said Sam smiled at me in wonder witch made me laugh at him. "Well come on in then I can have you both play" I said leading them in and up to my room where my Xbox 360 was. my room had a fireplace well it is the master bedroom anyway, there was a stand that came out over the fireplace that's where my flat screen TV was next to it was a small stand for the Xbox 360 on it was loads of games the boys went over to it and look it over.  
"how to train your dragon, Lego batman, all Lego star wars games, and black ops 1" said bee as he look at me I nod Sam eyes widen as he look at the other side of the stand.  
"Halo 10th anniversary, halo 3, halo wars, halo 3: odst, halo reach, and halo 4" he said making me smile at him.  
"but halo four is not even out yet?" said bee I look at him oddly I had the game for almost a year how was it not even out than Sam pull up two other games they had nothing on it that was odd. "What games are these?" said bee I look at the case.  
"They were war for cybertron and fall of cybertron" I said as I look at the case and opened it to see a blank disk. "hmm or it may have not been that game oh well too gone I'll get more later" I said I had glanced up to see bee become almost ghost like after my second part he got some color back so we sat down playing halo 3 battle ground. we had fun as I killed them all with a nelder using its scope to kill they were mad over that. then my phone went off I picked it up still playing having placed it on my shoulder next to my ear. "Hello this is ray speaking how I may help you" I said.  
_"Midnight where are you?" _said triple A, I was puzzled at what he said.  
"What? Well I'm at home what the matter is" I said to him.  
_"Someone hacked into the database finding all are things. Where moving families and units off the planets to new safety, night are you safe?" _he said I stopped thinking I never gave in where I lived it just said fire tooth home world and finding that is hard to do.  
"Ah no I doubt they'll find me where I am" I said he sounded happy over my being safe.  
_"ray are you ok I know it's hard but are you ok?" _he said I stopped moving on the game the boys stopped as well, and look at me as a single tear fell down my face.  
"I'm fine don't worry. So what you need" I said he seemed to know I was not fine, that's what made him a great leader.  
_"When you come back I know it's soon but will you train one of the new recruits" _he said I thought it over thinking _will I be able to handle it at all... I doubt it. _  
"Sorry but no it's too hard for me maybe a little later. Ok" I said he seemed happy but sad at my decision.  
_"Its fine I hope you get better see you in a month tomorrow's his funeral you can come" _he said I leaned back falling flat on the bed.  
"yah all be there"  
_"ok then see you there mid bye" _he said then hung up with that I placed the phone down placing on a fake smile we went to start once more when the doorbell went off. I stopped got up with the two behind me and opened the door to see the twins looking at me. then the two boys behind look to see them and Mikaela smiling and waving. She rushes up and grabbed my arm I jump back from her and ran to my room. I then heard feet rush up to my door knocking came as I had locked the door. I changed fast into plain blue t shirt and jeans and getting on some girl like things. Then I sat against the door as tears fell down my face it reminded me of the rookie I had lost. I faded off in to my own little world.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He smiled at me reaching for my arm and dragging me off fast to the food place he wanted to go to. Tomorrow he was no longer a rookie the day before he die._

_End of flashback_

* * *

So I sat there and cry the pounding of fist was heard throw out the room. "ray you ok" said side throw the door I just sat there wiping away the tears. I went to my mirror seeing my eyes had went golden. I found blue eye contacts I had and put them in hiding the golden color.  
"Fine just startled" I said as I look at me my hair was now a light blond almost gold.  
"You coming" said sunny I felt bad over how I reacted and unlock the door to only see the twins standing there.  
"Where the others?" I said looking at them they smiled at me.  
"They left an hour ago" said sunny I look at him then to side.  
"you were crying for some time" said side I look at him and smiled happily.

"Come on then let's go! Let's go my friends" I said as I rush down the stairs I grabbed the sonic screwdriver, my phone already in my pocket. I hoped inside of side car happily as I pull out my phone, and goggled doctor who but it never came up I look at it sadly. "no doctor who" I said looking at it then I smiled at my screen, for my phone and how it look it look like the tardis and the screen was the door and it open showing the 9th 10th and 11th doctor. Whenever I am called it makes the whooshing sound the tardis makes. I just smiled as look thru my music finding the song The Doctor is dying, and playing it as well as singing along to it. Side turned down his music to hear me I think as I sang with the song. He smiled at me as I sang then we came to mall we got out I put out headphones and put them in my ears. I followed side and sunny as I hummed to the music that played off of my phone. Finally we came to a food court Sam mikaela and bee at a table we all sat down as I hummed to the songs for doctor who.

"What you listening to" said Sam I smiled at him

"Mr. Pound by Chameleon Circuit its good song" I said they look at me oddly as I listened to it so tempting to dance to it.

"Oh I never heard of that band" said mikaela I smiled at her stopping my phones songs and taking out the ear plugs.

"I'm so sorry over that but this is my doctor who phone" I said smiling at them as I sat down they look at me oddly well doctor who nonexistent here so yay. "Never mind so what have you done well I was gone" I said sitting down I then saw sunny was missing.

"Oh finding close and all that fun things you know all that stuff" said mikaela I nod when something touched my bottom I jumped making whoever it was laugh. I look to see it was side. I growled at him as he sat down then I smiled as I went and sat in his lap startling him. he look at me oddly as I sat in his lap Sam and bee were laughing their heads off, Mikaela was shaking her head at me. then sunny came over stopping seeing me sitting in side lap happily. He set the tray of food down and grabbed my waist taking me from side and placing me in his lap. Making side mad and the other to laugh harder even mikaela was in with it as well. I just lay back in to his chest making sunny happy over it and all other things as I sat there side push the tray over to us. I look to see fish fingers then look at side.

"you got custard for this" I said they all look at me oddly side got up and left then came back with some custard in a small container he placed it next the fish. I dipped one and smiled as I placed it in my mouth biting it near halfway point. moving it away from my mouth I then flipped to the non bitten side and dipped it and went to put it in my mouth when it vanish I felt hot air next to my right ear I look to see side right there eating the fish. I look at him then dipped another one I went to eat it when it vanish I felt heat coming from the other ear sunny was there eating it. after he finished it he smiled I growled and shifted slightly. I saw pain and start element in his eyes which made me smile as I went back to eating it I gave the other three one dipped in custard. I eat it fast to keep the twins from eating it the others laugh over my liking of the food. Once I was finished I hoped out of sunny lap which he did not like at all but he and side eat their sandwiches they had gotten.

Afterwards we went around and found a sweet tooth place where candy lay all around. I found some chocolate and white chocolate which I got a pound of. I smiled as I pay for it and found the others the twins with caramel apples and Sam and mikaela with some small chocolate bar, and bee with a strawberry. After some other stores we went to the cars Sam and mikaela went with bee. And I had the two twins. "Hay sunny can I come with you I also need to stop at wall mart first," I said sunny agreed

I picked up the things in five minutes at wall mart and came back out to sunny and he took me home. "Thanks sunny and tell your brother thanks as well" I said he smiled.

"yeah ok ray see you later" he said and drove off I went inside put all the stuff away and lay down in my bed an cat came and cuddled with me as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-Sunny pov back in the mall-

I had just picked up the food for ray, side, and I. when I felt joy and excitement coming from side part of the bond I sent him puzzlement and wonder over it, but he was more focus on whatever it was. So I rushed over to see ray sitting in side lap just fine and happy so I placed the food on the table and picked up ray by her waist. She was startled but was just fine with it as I sat down and placed her in my lap. She snuggled up but was just fine where she sat and leaned against my chest. It felt good as I sent side my joy and excitement side sent back anger and frustration over me taking her from him. then when she ask for custard it puzzled us side went and got some which she dipped her fish sticks in it. I watched her joy and flavor over it when she flipped it to dip the other side of it I saw side take it right from her fingers she looks to see it had vanish. Once she saw side eating it she went and got another once dipped. she went to put it in her mouth when I took it was good sweet and left a good thing in your mouth after that she shifted hitting me in the wrong spot but it also felt good at the same time for it was not hard. She then started eating fast she shared with the other three but kept it from us two. Once finally done with the mall she asks to go to the wall mart which I took her as side went back to base. **_"Sunny where are you" _**said side over are bound I then saw ray come out she waved at me, as I pull up which she hoped in closing the door.

**_"I was waiting for ray I should be there soon" _**I said he seemed to huff and close the bond slightly. Then I felt a rubbing it felt good. I look over to see her rubbing the seat, not knowing that felt like her sitting in my lap. Once I dropped her off home she rush to the door said good bye and went inside she seemed frightened of the word of us. As I drove back to base hoping to see her tomorrow.

* * *

**Ok so****I****need help what****do you think the name of the rookie be?**

**And do you think doctor who shoed come in here at all or jest be quoted from? **

**I will have prow come in soon as well as one of my best friends so be ready for a crazy chapter **

**comment and fav on at and answer the ?**

**till the earth burns in fire and the sky is red like blood**

**the last dragon rider**


	4. Chapter 3: the beach and truth

**ray: hi all this is the next chapter sorry on being slow**

**herone: yes you worry over debate to much**

**ray:oh sorry i had a debate tournament and i got fifteenth place!**

**herone: what didn't you only do one try out ****beforehand**

**ray: yes and i got first place on my last round**

**herone: there a total of three rounds each one is different**

**ray:yes for the first and second i got fifth place**

**herone: you did well (blows fire and fly in the air happily you did very well **

**ray: don't scare them sheesh**

**herone: fine transformers is not ray they go to there rightful owners**

**ray: wish i owned them**

**herone: i will not be in this and this is not the dragon rider rc**

**ray: sorry need to get that cleaned up she an oldy i have had since third or fourth grade and well she need a story on her.**

**herone: so here she is the old one.**

* * *

_though_

_'though in dream world'_

_dream world_

"normal"

**_"twin__ bond"_**

_flashbacks_

* * *

The twins look at prowl pledging to him. them where to go out on a mission that day but couldn't be with their sweet ray at all. The black and white door wing bot look at the twins unhappy. "Oh come on prowl Sam and bee aren't going to be there" said sideswipe

"yah prowl come on one day away from work you need a day off or ratchet will kick you out to do it" said sunny it startled him that sunny was begging him.

**::sideswipe to ratchet::**  
**:: ratchet what is it side::** he sounded mad over something  
**:: where leaving and bee and Sam aren't going to be home we won't prowl to watch are sweet ray::**  
**:: why do you want him to watch ray::**  
**::prowler needs a break ratchet why not let him do that::**  
**::be there in a moment ratchet out:: **

"I am sorry but I have too-" he never finished as ratchet had come into the room and look at prowl.

"prowl you are to go to ray home where she is so close to the Sam's home we want them and her safety as well. You also need to get a break from your office prowl if I have to I will get prime" said ratchet angrily at prowl he stopped think it throw then nod.

"I will watch ray but I must work I can't push it off" said prowl as he got up and grabbed some data pads transformed and raced off knowing ratchet will injure him. As he head to ray home where she lived at.

* * *

I had slept for one hour got up went to five friends funeral it took two hours found out the family moved the rookie funeral to later this week. Repainted my living room and kitchen took five hours to do with painting and drying. I had just put the furnisher back in place the living room was many shades of brown and grays. The kitchen was done to look like the sun set I had one wall was the mountains and another ocean with the sun set. I look at it when I was done I then went outside and started training on the training dummies with my sword. after some time I laid down pulling my phone out and texted Sam **:Sam I'm in my backyard if you need me:** I sent then lay down for the night hoping not to get up..

* * *

Dream world

_As I opened my eyes to come face with a metallic face right there I almost screamed as it had red eyes. "Help me help" I said it then squeezed me hard "bean nick someone hel-" I felt all the air was losing from my lungs. _

_"Do you trust them" said __Solus Prime __as images of sunny and side came across my mind I whined at it._

_"You ask me to trust them then no" I said in a whining voice she frowned at me as the bot continued squeezing me._

_"Why do you not trust them" she said I as i loo at her in pain._

_"Me trusting once more...I...I can't it hurts" i said she seemed sad then it vanish the pain in my chest. I was now on the ground sitting in front of me was two sparkling one green the other red I cooed at them then some con came in rushing to destroy them seeing as his eyes were on them I screamed and pull out weapons a gun like thing** (1)** and a shield** (2)** it fell over me and the sparkling as his fist pounded on it. _

_"You fight different from a human" said one of the twelve eyes I had seen. I growled as the shield no longer touched the ground but was as tall as the bot. I push it forward knocking it down and knock it into states when he vanishes as well as the sparkling. "You fight well little one" he said I growled as the weapons vanished "yet you will not kill him but let him live" he said._

_"Yes I have seen enough death to last five full wars" I said he stopped and look at me._

_"You past the first test but you will learn to trust" he said then it all vanished._

_End of dream world_

* * *

I felt someone picking me up I opened my eyes to see some cop holding me I try to get out of his arms but my body did not move. I open an eye slightly he was a cop I could see that"the names prowl. side and sunny were unable to come so I came" he said as he went inside and to my room. "where your beach things?" he said I look over at him

"Closet read ba...g" I said my voice was hoarse and sound ruff over all the crying I had done last night. he grabbed it and came over to me picking me up and carry me to his car placing me in the passenger seat. I just lay there too tired to care what was going on around me at the moment. I slowly dozed off to a sleep I need peace no flash back no nightmares no weird robots that comfort me and other weird things.

* * *

-0.0-

prowl look over to the femme who was out in his passenger seat Sam and mikaela had ask him to bring her to the beach. it was mid afternoon when he finally went in and got her from her backyard where she was snuggled up in a cape laying on the ground. practice dummies where destroy all over the back yard the bot look over it in shock but shook it of got ray and her beach things, Then put her in the car. She was amazing when he got her hair was golden like and shined in the sunlight. Her skin looks to match her just right and she had on black pants and t-shirt. But when he saw her eyes they were just beautiful they look old but held pain they looked so odd on such a young face it was strange. As he drove he knew she had fallen asleep and they were an hour from the beach so prowl sat there driving to the silence. "Run run don't stop she'll get us" muted ray prowl look at her. "Run don't stop I'll hold her off" she said it sounded like he was missing some things going on in her head the past or a nightmare. He watched then she stopped moving almost like someone calmed her down and she fell back into a restful sleep. So prowl drove on to the beach where they were to meet some friends.

* * *

-0.0-

I growled as light came thru my eyelashes I opened them then closed them fast at the brightness _don't do that again. A_s I opened them slowly and blinked to clear it up fussiness. I look around to see I'm in the cop car the seat was leaned back. I sat up to see we were at the beach then I saw him the cop but he was in swimming trunks I also saw Sam and Mikaela. Sam was in plane yellow trunks and mikaela was in a two piece swimming suit that show off her belly I glared at it and snorted in dislike to the thing she was wearing. Then I saw a bathroom my red bag was next to me I grabbed it and opened the door I then went to the bathroom and got changed. I had on a one piece swimming suit it was a lovely orange with black trees and yellow mixed in looking like a sun set on it. I came out and went over to them with a smile I stopped and opened the red bag and pull out a body board I then put the wrist part on. "Well I'll go hit the waves" I said Sam and the other man look shocked as I rush to the waves and started out to the sea.

* * *

-Sun set-

I sat there on my board watching the three. I was better at watching bee had come and the man who name was prowl was watching them as well. so I sat there watching them as they played then saw something off I look over to see dust flying in the air it was a car red like fire then I saw side and sunny cars following it. I got a bad vibe of the other car that side and sunny was chasing. I then look to the others their faces turned in to shock and they look at me screaming something. "Raamm!" said Sam to me I was puzzled at this _does Sam want to have a ram, ram him? _As I look at him.

"Coming to rumm" said bee I look at him oddly _bee wants rum that's so odd I'll see if captain jack sparrow in town _as I watched them then I saw prowl run to us he then yell with Mikaela.

"run ray run" they both yelled then my eyes widen as I look over to see the car had transformed his eyes were dark purple almost red with metallic body and was reaching for me. I screamed and went to dive but forgot about the safety I had on my wrist. He grabbed the board and went to grab me as I ripped the thing off and fell into the water. I had forgotten it was deep and went to swim up to the surfaces but I was being push down too fast. I tried once more but I was getting tired I had hit an underwater flow and it was going down with me. Then some metal yellow hand swoop me up out of the water. once up I was on all fours coughing up water all over the metallic yellow hand as something warm rubbed my back helping me cough up the water. Once I was done I then sat down Indian style breathing heavily. I then look up shocked at the faces as a red and yellow one look at me with bright blue eyes.

"What! Who was that? Who are you?" I said looking at them a flash of sadness crossed their eyes. As they look at me I then look down to see we were still in the water and the other was running to us as the robot holding me was going to the land.

"it`s me sunny that's side this is are true forms" he said I look at him dumb found I had heard of some robots on some planet CIBER something or other. I look at him his paint shined he must be handsome for any female of their kind. his amour look flawless but he had so many on the inside of his heart I had seen them yet his brother had an almost flawless inside but the outside was good and well keped not shiny or fancy.

"Your your-"

* * *

**1 { }  
**

**2****{ . ?w=450 but a mix of this . /_cb20120921003950/dp/images/thumb/4/41/Danny_Ghost_shield_3_(Torrent_of_Terror).jpg/639px-Danny_Ghost_shield_3_(Torrent_of_Terror).jpg }**

**Ok so i will do a polls on what his name should be ill give you four picks the one with the most wins! **

**ok so i will give it a two weeks later on i will have some of my oc characters based off kids at school so if any are reading this this is for them. hope you love it **

**till the earth burns in fire and the sky is red like blood**

**the last dragon rider**


	5. Chapter 4: in pain and the con

**ray: hi all this is the next chapter sorry on being slow**

**herone: yes you worry over debate to much**

**ray:oh sorry i had homework and i was making this long**

**herone: why dont you it faster**

**ray: yes i will try**

**herone: fine**

******Renee: hay ray when am i coming in**

**ray: next chapter ****Renee**

******Renee: yay me oh may i say it?**

******herone: no i do it**

******ray: both of you do it **

**herone and ****Renee**: transformers is not ray they go to there rightful owners

**ray: wish i owned them**

******Renee:we all know you do**

* * *

_though_

_'though in dream world'_

_dream world_

"normal"

**_"twin__ bond"_**

_flashbacks_

* * *

I stared at the two twins as well as Sam and the others "you're your are alien robots but why didn't you tell me" I said to them angrily showed a small amount of it in my voice.

"We're sorry ray but-" said side

"We couldn't tell you" finished sunny I look at the two sadly over it on what they had said. then a firing went on I look up to see a Doritos shaped robot and it was after me. I watched in horror as it shot at the twins and reached for me. as fell out of sunny handed and in to this other bots hand he smiled and flew higher in the sky. I look at him angrily then smiled at him he look at me oddly.

"Good bye then my scary friend" I said stabbing my knife into his hand he screamed as he released me. I fell thru the air I look down I was to hit the water then but it would hurt badly. I spun around so I was facing the bot that was smiling. I then pull out a pistol I kept on me and fires at him and he then screeched at me as one shot hit his eye. He then fired at me I felt the heat of the fire. then my gun was out I throw it and spun around spreading my arms and legs out hoping to slow down my body speed, I jest watched as I fell to the gowned . Then I felt something metal holding me I open an eye to see side with me at hand. I then smiled at him as he placed me on his shoulder I watched as the con ran off in the air from me and the other.

"You ok my femme" said sunny I look at him oddly then it hit me femme means female.

"oh I get it it's like what my friend said draseron means female or girl haa now I think about it its funny so many words to say female" I said to them with a smile. They grinned then something fired at us I screamed as I fell off side shoulder. I then felt something burning on my arms and legs I then hit the hot sand it burned in to me as I screamed in pain as I skied on my belly. I watched as two new bots take on cons the five cons that where there now.

"Where ray" yelled Sam looking for me I think.

"she down Sam get her" yelled prowl I look to my right to see my bag I opened it as fire was feeling my whole body, I hissed in pain as I pull out a gun. it was silver and look to be a forerunner weapon but it`s energy color was blue and it had markings all over it as it had seen battle lots of time. The lengths of it look to be as long as my arm with a scope on top. I then fired but the kickback was bad I then dropped the gun in too much pain to care. A metallic scream filled the air I was able to see some con bleeding I think it was pink blood for them. he hissed I had hit his knee cap I think as he try to fight off the bots then one of them that was free saw me and smiled and raced after me. I was in his hand and he had hit a soft side, I screamed bloody murder making the twins look over there eye flashed different color as I was fading in and out of consciences.

"ray" hissed side as my eyes slowly closed I was in so much pain it hurt too much just sleep sounded good. I heard bang crash hisses and metal scraping on metal then I was gone drifting off to my own little world.

* * *

-No pov-

The twin side and sunny had run to the female human known as ray their eyes flashing a bright color at the con. As side rushed him taking ray from his hands "ray" said side as he placed her down away from the con some as the two made a circle like movements her in the middle. All the cons went after them they took them out like it was nothing. after some time they gave up backing down from them and ran off like a dog with its tail in between its legs. As they rush off the other humans came out from there hiding which had been a cave not too far off from where they were at the moment of the battle. They went to see if ray was alright but only to almost be hit by side swords which were out and had hit only a foot away from the humans. "What the slag sideswipe!" said Sam having used ray odd words when she was angry. Then loud engines of some more cars came but they transformed fast to see what they were. Now they were now in front of the twins who look mad. As there optics glow a bright white at all of them there blades hitting anyone coming near their space. So they all watched and hoped for an opening.

"ray get up" said Sam loudly to the young girl on the ground she opened her eyes lightly. the humus yelling at her to let them help in some way she opened her mouth and was now on all fours coughing up blood and energon mix. Ratchet stopped and they all watched what was coming out of her mouth but the twins.

"let me throw you two!" yield ratchet then all Hades broke loose as it took five bots to hold sideswipe down which were prowl, jazz, jolt, mirage, and kup using their battle computers full out. Wall Optimus Prime, bumblebee, ironhide, hound, and tracks to hold sunstreaker for ratchet to put in some light seduced then to get to ray. She just lay in ratchet hand breathing heavily she opened her eyes once more and muttered.

"Stop side *cough* stop *cough* sunny" she said as they both stopped and look at ray there eye widen into shock, at her she look at the two sadly as she lay there coughing up blood. They then went to her but stopped when prime grabbed the twin's shoulder, they look to him then to ray.  
"I'll take her to the base patch her up then we need send her home" said ratchet the two nods as they all transformed and left.

* * *

When I came to I was in my room I sat up and I felt fire burning up my body. "Ahhh" I screamed then the twins slammed my door open to see me in pain on the bed. Sideswipe came over having me lay down on my side to lessen the pain I was having.  
"Careful ray your Ingrid" said sunny I look at him weekly  
"call coming in it's from triple A" said a voice the twins look around for it. Then a female like holoforms it look like it had some sort of cotton on for clothing, but she was a rich purple and had on some t-shirt and pants. She nods to them and look at me her robot like eyes on me. "I'll open a window for him" she said. then an image of a man appeared he was a pale color with rich brown eyes and dark brown hair he look at me then the two males at my side.  
"My midnight it's nice to see you" he said to me which I smiled at him for his sweet sound voice he had.  
"It`s good to see you too sir" I said trying to sit but it hurt too much he smiled at me and laugh making me smile and laugh with him.  
"Mid I need your help I can't find a case on the bot hitting" he said I then smiled as I relaxed as I was lying on my side, one arm under the pillow and the blanket to my waste.  
"It`s all in alphabetical order now what's the name" I said he look at me then smiled at me.  
"Well its ahh" he said as he vanished from my site. I smiled as two boys who look to be fifteen with brown hair and green eyes, the only difference was there jaw line one was sharper wall the other was smoother I smiled at the two.  
"Hey there James" I nod to the one with the sharper jaw he smiled at me. "Hey there josh what you too up to" I said to the other one they grinned at me.  
"Oh nothing just getting on triples A nerves" said James with a big grin to me. Then yelling was heard as he shoved the two away and the other man appeared and stopped and look at me with a frown. As he vanished for some time I heard a click meaning he had locked the door on any one.  
"It`s right behind you middle shelf in the m section for mystery." I said plainly he spun around and a click shuffle and slide movement. then he pull out an orange folder flashing it in front of the screen I saw the name and nod to him he smiled at me.  
"Ty mid hope to see you soon oh and you missed the ceremony" he said and he hung up my eyes widen I missed it the one thing, I loved in the entire world who was now gone. the one thing that made me lose more of my trust was gone and I missed his ceremony. I slowly closed my eyes as tiredness fell over me suddenly as it all fade slowly into nothingness.

* * *

_Dream world_

_I look at the bots as they towered over me "ray you must see something" they all said. Then they vanished the next thing I know I was somewhere in the mountains. _  
_"Hello is someone there" I said as I went on I stopped to see some bot he look like a police car when transformed. He was laying there I then look around to see I was somewhere in California not too far from where I lived as I remembered it. _  
_"Will you save him" said one of the males. _  
_"Yes I will" I said so plane bluntly sounded like the lost me._  
_"Why?" said another male I stopped 'why?' I smiled as I went it over in my mind _

_"He has done no wrong to me and maybe he wants to fix that which he had done" I said they all seemed shocked by my comment._  
_"Then find him help him" they all said as one as I slowly fade from them all of them._

_End of dream world_

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was dark out I look outside to see side and sunny parked in front of Sam and my home they to be asleep. I look at the clock it read 1:05 am I smiled as went and got changed. it hurt as I did it but I don't care and as was becoming a dull thudding now as I went off to my car. I stopped to see it was not the one I came here with it was a rich black with blue on it was also a ford 2010 by the look. I stepped in smooth seats they look leather with heating and cooling for the front seats. I smiled at it "hmm mom and dad must have sent me the car I ask to be sent to me" I said as I started it up to go find that injured con.  
I sat there driving onto the freeway and well followed the feeling I had on where to go. I then ended up in a place in the middle of know where not too far from a beach as I drove on off rounding happily that this vehicle could handle it. I then came to a dry up river way I look stopped and got out as I look down to the dry up river way it look to be 10 feet drop. I then look for a small path that's when I found one which I went down. Once down there I look right then left I felt to go right so that's where I was to go. I then started to run full blast for the exercise I need. I slow down when I heard hissing and grinding I finally came to a halt when I was at his foot I touched him. I then felt a lot of the energy I had leave me he hissed in pain as the metal slowly came together. Then I felt him transformer in hopes of safety from the world.  
"Ok now what to do the twins won't like it if I said 'oh I have a con in my house don't hurt him' yeah right they love that" I said looking at the con. On! The ex con and smiled. Pulling out my phone "hay triple An I need your help" I said into the phone.  
"Yah what is it?" he said I grinned  
"I need a tow" I said as I hung up looking to the sky glad I helped someone._  
_

* * *

**Ok so i will do a polls on what his name should be ill give you four picks the one with the most wins! **

**ok so i will be putting in some of my friends and secrets will be seen for you all.**

**till the earth burns in fire and the sky is red like blood**

**the last dragon rider**


End file.
